Stacja metra Plac Wilsona
right|thumb|250px|Stacja "Plac Wilsona" right|thumb|250px|Stacja "Plac Wilsona" right|thumb|250px|Wejście na stację "Plac Wilsona" right|thumb|250px|Pociąg na stacji Stacja A-18 Plac Wilsona (pierwotna planowana nazwa Plac Komuny ParyskiejMapa metra z 1983 roku, trasbus.com) – stacja I linii metra położona na Starym Żoliborzu w dzielnicy Żoliborz, pod ul. Słowackiego, między a ul. Filarecką. Stacja "Plac Wilsona" powstała w latach 2003-2005 według projektu Andrzeja Chołdzyńskiego w ramach budowy przedłużenia na północ I linii metra, została oddana do użytku 8 kwietnia 2005 roku. W ramach budowy powstały tory odstawcze za stacją, umożliwiające zawracanie pociągów – do do 29 grudnia 2006, czyli do otwarcia przystanku , była to północna stacja końcowa. Mimo to metro wciąż kończyło bieg na stacji "Plac Wilsona", gdyż za stacją nie wybudowano torów odstawczych umożliwiających zawracanie i zmianę toru, wobec czego na odcinku "Plac Wilsona" – " " pociągi kursowały wahadłowo. Zmieniło się to dopiero po otwarciu stacji . Wraz z uruchomieniem stacji , 29 grudnia 2006 roku zaczął działać system podający czas do odjazdu najbliższego pociągu – w następnych latach taki sam system został wprowadzony na pozostałych stacjach. Dnia 7 kwietnia 2008 roku stacja otrzymała na konferencji Metrorail 2008 nagrodę dla najładniejszej stacji wybudowanej na początku XXI wiekuCongratulations to the winners of the Metro Awards 2008!, http://www.terrapinn.com/, dostęp: 26.06.2012, zaś w maju 2008 warszawiacy wybrali ją także po raz pierwszy swoją ulubioną stacją, ten wybór wskazało 21% ankietowanych – od tego czasu co roku aż do 2013 roku wybierana była ulubioną stacją warszawiaków, w 2014 roku zajęła jednak drugą pozycję. W połowie 2013 roku okazało się ponadto, że nigdy oficjalnie nie nadano nazwy "Plac Wilsona", wobec czego teoretycznie nadal obowiązywała nazwa "Plac Komuny Paryskiej"Usuną Komunę Paryską z metra Plac Wilsona, tvnwarszawa.pl, 07.08.2013, nazwę potwierdziła dopiero uchwała Rady Miasta z września 2013 rokuUchwała nr LXIV/1801/2013 z 12-09-2013, bip.warszawa.pl, dostęp: 02.03.2014. Stacja "Plac Wilsona" jest stacją jednokondygnacyjną z jednym peronem o długości 120 metrów i szerokości 11 metrów. Jej powierzchnia wynosi 4759 m2, a kubatura 44 389 m3, jest utrzymana w kolorach srebra i szarości, ściany koło torowisk wykonane są ze stali. Najbardziej rozpoznawanym elementem wystroju stacji jest kopuła nad południową głowicą stacji, wykonana w kształcie elipsy – umieszczone są w niej lampiony oświetlające strop w różnych kolorach, zależnie od pory dnia na czerwono, fioletowo, niebiesko lub zielono. Po północnej stronie stacji znajdują się tory odstawcze, mają one 160 metrów długości, obok jest peron pozwalający maszyniście przejść z jednego końca składu na drugi. Obecnie pełnia funkcję awaryjną (na wypadek, gdyby jeden z niedziałających składów trzeba było odstawić tak, by ten nie zakłócał ruchu). Powierzchnia torów odstawczych wynosi 9847 m², a kubatura pomieszczenia 61 275,60 m³. Od strony pl. Wilsona znajdują się dwa pawilony wyjściowe o ciekawej architekturze – pawilony wejściowe osłonięte są białym szkłem z napisem "Plac Wilsona". W środkowej części znajduje się szyb windy, a po bokach schody. W 2014 roku dekoracja pawilonów została uzupełniona o symbole Polski Walczącej oraz zgrupowania „Żywiciel”, przygotowane je z okazji 70. rocznicy wybuchu powstania warszawskiegoZmiana na stacji Plac Wilsona. Pojawiły się powstańcze symbole, gazeta.pl, 18.07.2014. Windy dla niepełnosprawnych znajdują się w krańcach stacji. Pierwszy pociąg w kierunku Młocin odjeżdża o 5:02 (w sobotę i niedzielę 5:08), a ostatni o 0:39 (w piątek i sobotę 0:44), natomiast w kierunku Kabat pierwszy wyrusza o 5:08, a ostatni o 0:18 (w piątek i sobotę 0:23). Pierwszy nocny kurs weekendowy odjeżdża w stronę Młocin o 0:44, a ostatni o 2:59, natomiast w stronę Kabat pierwszy skład wyrusza o 0:23, a ostatni o 2:53. Sama stacja tworzy węzeł komunikacyjny wraz z [[Zespół przystankowy Plac Wilsona|zespołem przystankowym Plac Wilsona]]. Przypisy Linki * Rozmieszczenie przystanków w pobliżu stacji A-18 Plac Wilsona * Szczegóły stacji Kategoria:Stacje I linii metra Kategoria:Stacje metra na Żoliborzu